<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>坻屿 by Glembewl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562193">坻屿</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glembewl/pseuds/Glembewl'>Glembewl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glembewl/pseuds/Glembewl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>大海里的一片旱地</p>
<p>只是一篇小小的文段<br/>请勿重视</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>坻屿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>大海里的一片旱地</p>
<p>只是一篇小小的文段<br/>请勿重视</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>坻屿？他好像总算理解了这个词的意思。</p>
<p>申元虎第一次埋在他脖颈闻香水的味道时，还在问他用坻屿命名的意思。大海里的一片旱地，他回答。申元虎埋了好久，说既没有海的味道，也没有太阳的味道，跟海岛有什么关系。任昌均摇摇头，别问我啊，情人节赠品，我怎么会知道。</p>
<p>现在申元虎也埋在他肩头上，竟然显得很沉重。他去揉揉他的脑袋，悄悄地亲了他一下。</p>
<p>什么海不海的。坻屿根本不需要海的咸味，因为它并不强调这个。申元虎的头顶给了他这种感觉，温和从他的掌心钻进他的眼睛，让他总算看懂了这个哥哥。</p>
<p>你游得太久了，是吗。</p>
<p>周遭总是太沉重了，靠着自己造就的一点浮力，也会一次次被浪涛打掉。你溺水了，你需要一片旱地，给你好好的歇歇脚。</p>
<p>坻屿是每一个在海里扑腾的人的那株稻草呢。比起咸味，温润才是所需要的一切。他望着这头柔软的毛发，又朝下找到他闭上了表示正在休息的双眼。</p>
<p>任昌均故意逗逗他，“哥，你好重。”</p>
<p>申元虎模糊不清地哼哼了两声，仗着他已经浓郁到不行的困意耍赖，依旧要趴在任昌均身上睡觉。</p>
<p>他咧开嘴坏笑两下，伸手搂住申元虎的脑袋，也把自己的头贴了过去。</p>
<p>“哥，晚安哟”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>